


Opia

by SteampunkDevil



Series: What You Feel, But Never Say [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkDevil/pseuds/SteampunkDevil
Summary: Opia- The ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable.Sophia is slightly clueless and Callie is very frustrated.
Relationships: Sophia & OFC, Sophia Peletier/OFC
Series: What You Feel, But Never Say [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788967
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Opia

Sophia sat with her back against the car, leaning her face against the cool metal. 

"Hey." The voice immediately was recognized as Callie, and when Sophia looked at her, she saw herself being offered a bottle of water that she gratefully accepted.

"Thanks." Today, Callie was wearing dark blue jeans and a loose fitting black tank top, which showed tan lines half way on her biceps left from her usual t-shirts. Her ice blue eyes were alert and as intense as ever in the new environment, and her dark, knotted brown hair was a messy braid. She was sweaty, arms covered in scratches and body caked with dirt from trekking through the woods, and her hair was a nightmare, but Sophia thought she looked more beautiful than the girls in the magazines. She just looked so real. She looked like a survivor, or some sort of warrior.

Callie crouched next to her and pulled a knife out of the sheath. Carl always talked about how unfair it was that she was allowed a weapon and he wasn't- Callie just said that it was only a buck knife, it wasn't like she was allowed to have a gun. That never seemed to make a difference to Carl.

"I'mma go find Carl. Make sure he ain't causin' any trouble. Care to join?"

"Yeah!" Sophia knew how trouble prone Carl could be, and the girls felt like it was their responsibility to make sure he didn't get killed. You know, since his parents did a crap job at it.

They meandered about the cars, each keeping an eye out for their friend, and suddenly, Callie paused. "What?" Sophia asked.

"Nothing," Callie shook her head. "Nothing."

Sophia's eyes drifted to where she had been looking. She smiled at the necklace hanging from the rear view mirror of one of the cars, which must've been what Callie was eyeing. Sophia grabbed her hand and grinned at the brunette, who's face had turned red, probably from the heat. She dragged Callie over and opened the door, silently thanking God that there wasn't a body inside. Taking the necklace from where it hung, Sophia inspected it. It had black cord with a teal bead that had a brown wooden bead on either side of it. It was fairly simple, but Sophia could see why Callie thought it was pretty. It seemed like it would go with her whole 'dark and dangerous' vibe.

Sophia stepped towards Callie and then slipped it over her head. She adjusted so it wasn't crooked and when she glanced up, Callie's face was even brighter pink. It was really hot, maybe she was getting a sun burn, which was odd, because Callie usually tanned, but Sophia didn't think much about that. Maybe they could find some sun screen...

She locked eyes with Callie and tilted her head a bit. Her friend looked almost... afraid. Callie's eyebrows were scrunched together and she looked completely and utterly lost. Sophia hesitated and then pulled the slightly shorter girl into a hug, which was immediately returned.

That was when they saw the walkers, and they were forced apart as Lori and Carol came running, urging them under the cars.


End file.
